Project objectives are to systematically evaluate existing data sources for use in occupational health surveillance, identify new data sources, coordinate Louisiana Office of Public Health (LOPH) programs currently using data relevant to occupational health surveillance, and describe the overall burden of occupational diseases and injuries occurring in Louisiana. Planning discussions for the project have identified LOPH program staff with expertise in 5 of the 7 data sources: hospital discharge, vital records (mortality), poison control data, laboratory test reports, and tumor registry. Working collaboratively with identified LOPH programs, data will be evaluated, analyzed, and interpreted. Data evaluation will consider completeness and validity, and analysis will include age-standardized and annual incidence rates, trends over time, spatial analysis using GIS, and hypothesis generating analysis. Chemical exposure and heavy metal toxicity will be included in addition to the required 13 occupational health conditions. An Occupational Health Surveillance Advisory Group will provide technical expertise on the project design, implementation, and dissemination of surveillance findings. A mailing list of individuals and agencies with an interest in occupational health will be developed and maintained. Results will be disseminated through various formats: OPH website; publication of articles in the Louisiana Morbidity Report, local newspapers, and the Journal of State Medical Society; and presentations at state conferences and at Tulane's and Louisiana State University's Schools of Public Health. Ultimately, the surveillance data will be used by LOPH to set research priorities for occupational health surveillance, to target interventions, and to enhance public health capacity in the field of occupational health. [unreadable] [unreadable]